


Guilty Wasabi

by linuska



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sushi Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linuska/pseuds/linuska
Summary: there should be more sushi date fanfictions in this fandom - a small warm up





	Guilty Wasabi

Aziraphale stayed open mouthed in expectation. He had already expressed his annoyance in being told to "say ahh", so Crowley spared him that (this time) and fed him the uramaki. He gobbled the sushi piece in a single chomp.

Crowley sniggered. "You got mayo on your upper lip."

Aziraphale puffed, still munching. "If you were better at using those chopsticks-"

"Or if you ate with less heat."

Aziraphale gave him him a small glare, which caused another snigger from the demon, before he leaned forward and gently wiped away the sauce with his thumb. The frown underneath it turned into a warm smile.

Crowley licked his finger in an endearing movement.

"Now, your turn." He passed the chopsticks to his partner.

Crowley closed his eyes and waited mouth agape for his piece.

After half a ten seconds of unsatisfied expectations, a low munching sound made him peek open a an eye, puzzled.

His Angel was casually enjoying the tuna sashimi that, Crowley noticed, was missing from the dish they were supposed to be sharing. He was so pleased with himself he was making little murmurs of satisfaction. Crowley gasped indignantly.

When the angel deigned to look back at him, his eyes had the audacity to sparkle with innocence, as if he didn't just committed the inexcusable crime of betraying his most loved's trust! Crowley gave him a disappointed look, and yet Aziraphale persisted into playing oblivious.

It was such an Aziraphale thing, Crowley wondered why he was surprised in the first place.

The demon sighed to himself, not giving up on his disappointed frown. Then the corner of his mouth twitched into a cunning smirk, and leaned over the table.

"You got wasabi on the corner of your mouth."

A serpentine tongue slid over the guilty lips, slowly and arousing, not even trying to pretend the intentions were remotely similar to the tender gesture of just a moment ago. The spice of the wasabi hit a second later.

When he leaned back, Aziraphale was flushing, his falsely clueless expression turned into burning embarrassment.

"Crowley!"

Now it was his turn to play dumb.

He just rested his chin on his hand and tilted his head slightly on the side.

"What?" He asked with the shit eating grin and all the sarcasm only a demon serving an angel his own medicine could have.

Aziraphale grumbled something indistinct, but Crowley couldn't not notice the twitchy smile he was trying to hide.

Ultimately he apologized and served Crowley his well-deserved maki roll, this time not taking his eyes out of him, in case he had any other sudden stealing tendency .


End file.
